


Ancient Stars

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Methos runs a hotel in the south of France. Some friends come to visit. It should have been a nice few days, but of course trouble comes calling.





	Ancient Stars

People always say that the only things that don’t change are the stars. That wasn’t true. They changed, they just took their sweet time to do so. And he remembered them changing. The whole story of how he couldn’t remember anything before taking his first head was a load of bullshit. He remembered, alright. Maybe not as well as what happened a few centuries ago, but he remembered. Some of it, at least.

He hadn’t taken his first head five thousand years ago, it had been centuries earlier. It had been a long, ugly fight, you try cutting someone’s head off with a fucking stone axe. It was not something he cried over at night. Mercy or guilt weren’t words or even concepts that had existed back then.

Nor was Methos his real name. it was just one of many he had worn in his long, long life. It was just the one that had stuck and by that time one name had been as good as any other. There was only one person left alive who knew his real name, one out of all the people, friends and enemies alike, he had ever known. And she would remain the only one. Names had power. People had forgotten that little fact but that didn’t make it any less true. And he was not going to give anyone that power over himself ever again.

And she would never abuse that power as he would never abuse the power he had over her as he knew her true name. Not even when he had been riding with his brothers had such a thing even crossed his mind. That was the kind of trust they both had with each other.

It had been seventy years since he had last seen her. Nurnberg, at the Nazi trials. He had been there as a member of the British Secret Service, she as one of the secretaries of Jackson, the American prosecutor. Secretary! She would have ripped those bastards into pieces herself given half a chance but of course women weren’t really given any chances back then, not even half ones. Men were so stupid sometimes.

He was looking forward to seeing her again. It had been too long. All he had to do was keep MacLeod away from her. The Scot always got a childish hissy fit when one of Methos’ old friends showed up. As if he was the only one who was allowed to befriend Methos. Joe didn’t count because he was mortal and Amanda was, well, Amanda.

And his friend was not one to stand for such behavior from anyone, let alone a child like the younger Highlander. Maybe he should lock them into the same room. It would be entertaining, at least. But no, despite all his faults he liked MacLeod, he had promise once he grew up some and got over his righteousness and his OCD when it came to saving people whether they wanted his help or not.

With a sigh, Methos lowered his gaze from the clear night sky and returned inside. Paris had gotten a bit too full of Immortals a few years back and he had retired south to Carcassonne to get some peace and quiet. To keep himself busy he had bought an old hotel just outside the city and had completely renovated it. And now it was making him some nice money. Tourists were totally digging this old style chique and paid more money than any reasonable person should for a room.

He had been surprised when she called and asked if she could come for a few days. Of course he had said yes but he had wondered why. It wasn’t her relationship with Alexander, she had asked for a room for two. He hadn’t heard anything through the Watcher database either (yes, he still had access to that, not that he was telling the Watchers that little fact). So either a brand new development or she just wanted a holiday. But he thought the latter unlikely. Guessing though wouldn’t get him an answer, he would have to wait to tell him what was bothering her.

The day promised to become even hotter than yesterday and yesterday had been ungodly hot even for someone used to the heat of the desert. It didn’t stop Methos from waiting outside as her car came down the road. Methos had to smile when she got out of the car. She looked breathtaking; she had let her dark hair grow out again, falling down to the middle of her back. She couldn’t have been older than twenty-three when she had died for the first time, maybe. Young by today’s standard but back then she had been in her late middle-age, they both had been. And they both had been lucky to die the age they did. Any other age would have put them at a serious disadvantage in The Game.

“It’s good to see you, Joanna.” Methos said quietly using her current alias when she reached him at the top of the stairs fronting the main entrance. They didn’t embrace, hugs were for normal people not beings like them. Besides with all the weapons they carried concealed on their bodies, hugging would have been awkward at bet. Though he wasn’t quite sure where she hid all the knives he knew for a fact she was carrying in that flimsy little dress.

“It’s good to see you too, Benjamin.” Joanna replied in kind. “And you can ask. I know you’re dying to.”

Methos grinned at her. “Are you sure?”

“Everyone seems to feel the need to comment on it, why should you be any different?” Joanna asked him pointedly. “Even his fucking Watcher put in her two cents.” And the fact that she allowed the Watchers to see her, to put her in the Chronicles proved how serious the relationship was to her. Methos couldn’t remember a time when she had ever done that before.

Laughing at that, Methos took her suitcase and led her to her suite. “Alright, then let me comment. You and Alexander, how the hell did that happen? You’ve know each other for how long? Two thousand years? And only now you hooked up? Out of the blue?”

“The circumstances weren’t right before.” Joanna defended herself.

“Circumstances, right.” Methos scoffed. “When will Alexander be joining us?” he asked after a beat.

“He should be here tomorrow. There are some things he has to take care of first.” Joanna explained while she inspected her suite. “Not bad, Old Man, growing some taste in your dotage.” She said appreciatively.

“Dotage? You are barely five minutes younger than me.” Methos exclaimed in mock hurt.

“Five minutes are five minutes.” The Immortal woman pointed out. It was closer to four, five hundred years but who was counting among friends? Joanna’s real name was Tyrael, a strange name even back then considering that it was a male name belonging to some kind of god or spirit or something like that, but her parents surely had had their reason for naming their daughter as they did. Tyrael just didn’t remember if she was ever told, or so she claimed.

As promised, Alexander showed up the very next day, at five in the morning. Methos was tempted to take his head as a matter of principle for waking him at that ungodly hour. But Tyrael was faster down than him and dragged her boyfriend off to her room for a proper welcome. That tempted Methos to take the other Immortal’s head as a matter of jealousy because Tyrael was very good at making people _welcome_.

But instead he fixed himself a strong cup of coffee and started his day early. He really must be getting soft in his old age. Not a century past he would have found himself someone to warm his bed instead of a measly cup of coffee and given the other two Immortals a run for their money.

He worked for a couple of hours when his right hand Olivia Credence came into his office. She looked decidedly miffed and that was not an easy feat.

“What happened?” he asked her with a bad feeling.

“There are two gentlemen waiting for you at the reception. They say they’re your friends.” Olivia told him icily. “And the taller one had a hard time looking at my face as his eyes kept wandering down to my chest.”

Methos had to suppress a grin. Olivia had a great chest. If she weren’t totally lesbian he would already have made a pass at her. “I’ll talk to him about that. Did they give you their names?” He had a pretty good idea who it was, though the timing was…interesting.

“No,” Olivia said a little warmer already. She was not pissed at him, after all. ”They insisted that they speak with you.”

“Alright, I’ll take care of it, thank you, Olivia.” Methos stood up and followed her down to the lobby.

As expected, MacLeod and Dawson were there waiting for him. Not that it wasn’t nice to see them but they really should have called ahead. Then he would have had the time to arrange for them not to run into Joanna and Alex. This was going to be interesting, he only hoped it would not come to any bloodshed in public. He happened to like living here.

“Mac, Joe, how lovely of you two to drop by.” He greeted them hiding a wince at how much Joe had aged in the last years. He was over sixty now and it showed.

“Yes, we were in the area and thought we say hello.” Joe replied. “You do have rooms for us, don’t you?”

“Well, I’m going to have to look. Because normally people use something called the telephone or this new and shiny thing called the internet to make reservations. So we can plan ahead.” Methos replied sarcastically. It was main season and they were booked.

“Yeah, I told the Scottish oaf that but he thought we try our luck.” Joe grinned.

“It’s a hotel, there are always spare rooms for an emergency.” MacLeod defended himself.

“I wouldn’t qualify you two as an emergency, but I might be wrong.” Methos said. “But I will ask Olivia if someone is checking out today. You’ll have to wait until they do, though.”

“That’s okay.” Joe assured him.

“Good, why don’t you head into the dining room and get some breakfast?” Methos suggested and led them toward the double door leading to the dining area. “Oh, and by the way, a couple of friends of mine are here too. And they even had a reservation. So don’t get jumpy when they show up, if they show up.” Methos called after them before he headed back to the reception area.

“Do you know what friends of his are here?” Mac asked as they took their places. A nod from the old man had been enough to get them a table. It had its perks knowing the owner.

Joe shook his head. “No, I didn’t check before coming here and no one said anything about it either. Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” And Joe planned on enjoying his breakfast until then. He knew MacLeod, Methos’ friends could be saints, the Scot would still find a fault with them. It was his default setting when it came to the oldest Immortal. Besides Mac had dragged Joe here out of the blue, he didn’t have the time to check the Chronicles beforehand.

When the two Immortals did finally show up Joe’s jaw dropped straight down to the floor. Of all the Immortals to be here, these two were taking the cake. Methos was chatting with them as he led them to their table before coming over to Joe and Mac.

“Joe, what is it? Do you know them?” Mac asked urgently.

“That’s Alexander of Macedonia.” Joe whispered back. “We don’t know much about his girlfriend. Only that she is immortal and has been for a while. Them hooking up caused quite a stir in certain circles of Immortals.”

“Alexander of Macedonia? As in Alexander the Great?” Mac asked shocked. He had of course heard that Alexander was a fellow Immortal, he had just never met him in person. And the stories circulating about him were very impressive.

“The one and only.” Joe confirmed. That he would get to come face-to-face with the famous king in his old days, who would have thought?

“Alright, you two, enough gossiping.” Methos said cheerfully when he reached them. “We have a couple moving out around midday. You can have their suit. It even has two beds in it but you have to share the bathroom. Oh, and by the way, don’t stare at my employees, MacLeod, they prefer to have people look them into the eyes.”

“Told you, Mac.” Joe stage whispered. “That’s great, thanks, Old Man.” He said to Methos and after a beat asked. “You know Alexander?”

“Oh, yeah, we’ve been friends for ages.” Methos told him.

“And his lady friend?” Joe was a Watcher after all, and they knew next to nothing about her.

“A gentlemen never tells, Joe. She’s a friend, a good one, let’s leave it at that.” The old Immortal hedged. Joe could understand that. If she was even half as old as the Watchers suspected that she was, she’d beat MacLeod by over a millennia. And Immortals weren’t in the habit of telling the live stories and others of their kind. That was beyond rude.

“Then you shouldn’t have any problems telling us.” MacLeod joked.

“Very funny, Highlander.” Methos deadpanned. “If she wants to let you know she lets you know. Don’t bully her and for God’s sake don’t piss her off. You wouldn’t stand a chance. And I have no intention of renovating this place again so soon.” The warning had been delivered, the rest was up to MacLeod.

“So, why are you here, really?” Methos asked. It was early afternoon and Tyrael and Alex had just come back from playing tourist in Carcassonne. They were sitting in the private section of the back garden enjoying a light lunch.

“Cassandra torched my house in London.” Tyrael told him. She had bought that house over three hundred years ago. She had loved that house. “Bitch is lucky none of my employees was killed or I would have her head on a silver platter already.”

“What? Why the hell would she do something like that?” Methos asked surprised. Cassandra normally left the dirty work to others, like MacLeod, who was always happy to help the woman he had his first crush on.

“Because she’s nuts.” Alexander replied. “I never even met the woman and she tried to sick the FBI on me the last time I was in the US. She got damn close to succeeding too.”

“Crazy, but not stupid.” Tyrael agreed.

Methos sighed. “Then I guess it’s no coincidence that MacLeod showed up right after you.”

“Very unlikely.” Alex sighed. “Maybe you should ask them what they are doing here too.” He said and indicated MacLeod and Dawson who had just come out into the garden after freshening up in their room.

“MacLeod, why are you here in Carcassonne?” Methos asked directly when the two new arrivals came to the table. He really wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush. “And don’t tell me because you were in the area.”

“Cassandra called me and said she needed my help. That I should come as fast as I can ant that she wasn’t after your head, Old Man.” MacLeod explained after exchanging a look with Joe.

“And you always drive through most of the country on such _precise_ information.” Alex said sarcastically.

Joe shrugged and sat down at the table. “I told him that it was stupid but it’s like his brain turns off when it comes to that woman. As if she could do no wrong.”

Tyrael snorted. “She would like people to believe that. I have some news for you, Highlander, she’s more often wrong than she’s right.”

MacLeod looked uncomfortable. He knew that the others didn’t understand but this was Cassandra, she had saved his life when he had been just a child. How could he not trust her? “She never lied to me.”

“Whatever.” Joanna said. “If she shows up here I’m going to skin her alive. My cook’s son is still in the hospital because of severe smoke inhalation from when she burned my house down.”

“Cassandra wouldn’t do that. How do you know it was her?” MacLeod immediately sprang to Cassandra’s defense.

“Because she told me, she even made a fucking video of it. And for your information, Highlander, the boy is four years old.” Joanna hissed and turned to Joe. “I’m surprised you didn’t tell him.”

“I didn’t know.” Joe defended himself. “I swear. I wouldn’t keep something like that to myself.” He insisted when all he got were unbelieving stars of four very dangerous Immortals. How the hell did he keep ending up in such situations?

“Doesn’t look like she’s coming.” Joe commented for the third time in the last hour. They were sitting in a café in Carcassonne waiting for Cassandra to show up. She was more than an hour late by now.

“She’ll be here.” MacLoed replied also for the third time. His tone had grown more defensive each time. He couldn’t believe that Cassandra would burn down a house, least of all when there was a child in it. There had to be another explanation, there just had to be.

Duncan and Joe had come alone, neither of the others was in any mood to meet Cassandra, least of all Joanna, or whatever her real name was, at least not with their blades sheathed. If it looks kill. Not even his mother Mary, God rest her soul, had such a look and she had looked plenty scary when he and his cousin had gotten into trouble when they were kids. And they had gotten into plenty of trouble.

The Buzz alerted him to the presence of another Immortal and when he looked around he saw Cassandra coming towards their table. She looked…not her usual self, Duncan thought immediately. She seemed nervous and tired and fidgeted with her handbag constantly. Something was definitely off.

“Cassandra.” He greeted her when she sat down at the table after giving Joe a suspicious look.

“Duncan.” She nodded at him. “We need to talk alone.” She said with another look at Joe.

“Anything you tell me, you can tell Joe.” Duncan stated. “He’s a friend. You know that.”

Cassandra hesitated a moment before nodding and leaned forward to Duncan. “There is an Immortal I have been hunting. She’s very dangerous though she does not look like it. You must help me bring her to justice.”

“What has she done?” Duncan wanted to know. “And what’s her name?”

“I don’t know her real name but she goes currently by Joanna Stone right now. She’s under the protection of Alexander of Macedonia, that’s why I need your help, Duncan. I can’t take them on alone.” Cassandra explained.

“Okay, but what did she do, Cassandra?” Duncan asked again. He was unsettled by the old Immortal’s behavior. Normally she did have a good reason for hunting another Immortal, like Kronos and Kantos.”And did you really burn down her house? There was a child in there.”

She didn’t even comment on him knowing these things already. “It had to be done, Duncan. I’m sorry the boy got hurt but I need to unsettle her, get her running.” Cassandra made a pause for dramatic effect. “It’s not what she did, Duncan, it’s what she will be doing!” she looked at him imploringly. “She’s going to break the world.”

“And how is she going to do that? Breaking the world, I mean?” Joe asked after a moment. He really had a hard time taking this woman seriously right now. Being Mac’s friend and crappy past aside, that woman was a few fries short of a Happy Meal, as far as the Watcher was concerned.

“Laugh all you want, Watcher. I know what I have seen. If Joanna Stark is not stopped, she will rip the world asunder.” Cassandra hissed at him. Yep, definitely only a few fries, and growing less by the minute.

“But, Cassandra, I met her. She doesn’t seem interested in anything but her boyfriend.” Mac said near desperate. He wanted to calm the immortal woman down but didn’t know how.

Cassandra scoffed. “She’s a good actress, she’s an Immortal, after all. Don’t let her act fool you. You must help me, Duncan.”

Mac shook his head. “I can’t, Cassandra. Not without proof that she has done something wrong.”

Cassandra stood up clearly fuming. “So be it. I will find a way to stop her, alone if I must. But it is on you when she succeeds.” And in righteous anger she stormed away.

“Well, that went well.” Joe commented dryly.

“And how am I to accomplish such an incredible feat, assuming I would even want to?” Tyrael asked more than displeased to hear Cassandra’s accusation repeated to her by MacLeod and Dawson. Seers always walked the edge but Cassandra had clearly gone over it.

“She didn’t say. But she will not give up. She will come after you. Maybe you should disappear for a while, Joanna.” MacLeod told her.

“I’m not putting my life on hold because of that crazy bitch. She wants my head she’s welcome to try.” Tyrael hissed back.

“Cassandra is sick, she needs help. I’ll stay near you, she comes for you, I’ll talk to her again.” MacLeod suggested.

Tyrael shook her head. “I don’t need a babysitter, MacLeod. I’m a big girl and can take care of myself. She comes for me I will defend myself. I’m not going to lose my head so you can keep a friend, crazy or not.”

“Fighting a sick woman is not honorable.” The Scot protested.

“Honor? What the hell has honor to do with anything?” Tyrael wanted to know. She wasn’t angry at MacLeod, but honestly confused that he didn’t seem to understand. To her honor had been invented by men to have an excuse to do stupid things. How many people had died in the course of history because of honor? Butchered, burned, hunted down and murdered in the name of honor?

“Guys, take a breath and calm down.” Methos cut in. He and Alexander had kept quiet so far, they knew Tyrael didn’t need or want their protection, something MacLeod had a hard time getting though that thick head of his. And of course there was the Watcher who was observing and recording and getting a good laugh out of it because he had a hard time keeping a grin off his face.

“I doubt Cassandra will fight you openly, Joanna, so we should prepare to face challenges from other Immortals and mortals too.” The old Immortal continued.

“Cassandra would never involve others in her affairs!” MacLeod protested. Tyrael rolled her eyes. That crazy woman really could do no wrong as far as the Highlander was concerned.

“Like she didn’t involve you in hunting down Kronos, or Kantos?” Alexander asked calmly.

“That was different.” MacLeod protested.

“Really? How?” The Macedonian king wanted to know.

“She didn’t come to me, we ran into each other by chance when she was hunting Kronos.” The Highlander explained.

Alexander laughed at that. “Are you really that naïve? She hunts a dangerous immortal she wants to see dead to Seacouver and just happens to run into you by chance? You are a bigger fool than I always took you for.”

The discussion was going nowhere. The only think they could agree was that Cassandra was not likely to give up and go home. They decided to call it a night and get some sleep.

“Break the world, my ass. We should ship that crazy bitch off to Sean’s and throw away the key.” Tyrael fumed when they were back in their room. She normally had a very tight control on her emotion but this ridiculous accusation was just, well, ridiculous. And MacLeod drinking Cassandra’s Cool-Aid was just the icing on the cake.

Alexander stepped behind her and wrapped his arms about her. “I’m game but we need to distract the Highlander to do that.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of burying a dagger in his heart and leaving it there a couple of days.” Tyrael replied, leaning back into his chest.

“Hmm, the idea has merit. But why don’t we forget about MacLeod for a bit and get to something more pleasurable?” Alexander suggested leading her towards the bed.

Tyrael turned in his arms to face him. “But only because you ask so nicely.”

The next couple of days were uneventful. Mac had the good sense to stay away from Tyrael and she didn’t rip his head off with her bare hands. And that was not a figure of speech, it had been known to happen.

On the third day that changed quite drastically. In the dead of night a couple of well-known criminals broke into the hotel. They triggered the silent alarm Methos had installed when he first had bought the place. They weren’t after the paintings or the contents of the safe in Methos’ office or the one in the office behind the counter, as every good burglar would have been. They went straight to Tyrael and Alexander’s suite.

Where four pissed Immortals were already waiting for them. It wasn’t even a fight. The two wanna-be killers never knew what hit them. While Alexander and MacLeod tied them up, Methos called the police. Normally neither of them would consider such a course of action but there were innocent mortals in the building and they needed to be protected too. A police presence should warn Cassandra off from attacking the hotel again, hopefully.

“Where is the woman who hired you to kill me?” Tyrael asked them as they waited for the cops to show up. The men simply glared at her. Foolish move. Tyrael was not in the mood to be nice. She took out a wicked looking knife and approached the first man.

“Hey, no blood, I’ll never get it out of the carpet.” Methos told her.

Tyrael shot him an annoyed look but the blade disappeared. She had other means of making people talk. She stuffed a gag into the first man’s mouth and then simply put her finger on a couple of pressure points. He wreathed in agony, his pain filled screams muffled by the gag.

“Tell me where Cassandra is or you will suffer even worse than your friend.” Tyrael threatened the second man, never taking her finger away. If not for the gag, the first man would have been heard back in the city.

He watched in horror as Tyrael moved her finger a bit and the gagged man passed out. “Hotel d’Aude, that’s where we met her. Please, don’t hurt me.” He cried, not even noticing that he had wetted himself.

“Maybe,” Tyrael replied and nodded to Alexander who stood behind man number two. The former Macedonian king knocked him out and Tyrael roused man number one. She asked him the same question and still under the impression of what she had just done o him the man told her the same thing as the other.

MacLeod had watched the whole thing uncomfortable but did not interfere. This was her life, she had the right to defend it as she saw fit. No matter how much he wanted to step in and do it for her. Methos had made it very clear to him that she would not welcome that.

Tyrael knocked the first man out again and a couple of minutes later the police arrived and took them away and took their statements. They looked somewhat surprised but accepted their story about what had happened. That Methos was friends with the mayor and the police chief didn’t hurt either.

“You think she will stay there once she realized that her attempt failed?” Methos asked the police had left.

“Yes, I do. Let’s face it, she could never have thought that this little stunt would work. She’s trying to make me angry and draw me out. She thinks that what would work on her will work on me.” Tyrael explained. “A rude and crude invitation.”

“And does it?” MacLeod wanted to know.

“No, it doesn’t.” Tyrael replied. “As I said before, If she wants my head she has to come and get it.”

It took Cassandra two days to run out of patience. The burglary was the talk of the town. Nothing exciting happened here normally. She could not miss it even if she tried.

The Immortals and the Watcher were sitting on the terrace out back enjoying the evening breeze when they all felt the Buzz of another Immortal drawing near.

“Well, about time.” Tyrael muttered and stood up. “See you guys later.” She grabbed her sword and walked through the back garden. Cassandra was waiting for her at the gate.

“Maybe I should go along.” MacLeod suggested and made to stand up.

“It’s not your fight, Mac.” Methos reminded him. They had been over this time and again. Tyrael did not want his help and Cassandra hadn’t made a good enough case for the Highlander to come to the rescue. He may not like Tyrael but she had done nothing he knew of that would qualify as deadly sin to the rigid morals of the younger Immortal.

The two women went into the forest at the back of the hotel grounds. Cassandra led her to a small clearing where the ruin of a small chapel stood. It was still on Methos’ property. The old man liked to have some Holy Ground nearby, just in case.

Tyrael raised an eyebrow when she saw it. “Afraid you’ll need a sanctuary?”

“No, but so God can witness your battle and witness my defeat of evil.” Cassandra told her righteously.

“Since when do you believe in the Christian God? I always thought him a rather quaint invention.” Tyrael said conversationally and started to circle Cassandra. The woman was clearly too far gone to be reasoned with. A pity really, if properly kept, seers could be rather useful. She had had several mortal ones in the past.

“I have come to see His wisdom only recently, but He showed me things. He showed me how you have hid your evil behind the evil that is Methos. His head will fall after yours.” Cassandra ranted. Converts were always the worst. Desperate to poof that they had really seen the light or some such nonsense.

Tyrael smiled grimly. “I never hid behind Methos. I find it rather insulting that you would think that. I’m not you, after all. I fight my own battles.”

Cassandra screamed and charged at her. Tyrael had no trouble keeping the younger Immortal at a distance. Cassandra did not seem to notice that she was completely outclassed. Maybe she would have had a chance if she had had herself under control but Tyrael saw no reason to give her the chance to recover it.

With a few hits she had Cassandra disarmed and on her knees.

“I won’t beg!” Casandra hissed up at her.

“I don’t want you to.” Tyrael replied and brought her blade down.

The Quickening was long and powerful. It did not get that way only by age. Cassandra had taken many heads. Many more than were in her Chronicles, she was sure. She was not the innocent, helpless little woman she had always pretended to be for MacLeod.

After it was over, Tyrael struggled back to her feet and returned to the hotel. Let MacLeod deal with the mess here. If he wanted to. He had been her protector after all.

Dawson called his stalker friends to take care of the body. MacLeod would bury her in Scotland in the Donan woods where he had first met her. And didn’t that say everything about their relationship.

Joanna and Alexander would stay for another few days before returning to London and find a new house for her. The structure of the old one just wasn’t salvageable.

“You ever going to tell me your real name?” MacLeod asked. He was sad but not angry much to his own surprise. Joanna had only defended herself, Immortal style. It sucked, but it was what it was.

“What for? It would mean nothing to you.” She replied.

“But it would be an explanation why she came after you.” Methos cut in.

Joanna rolled her eyes. “You think she mistook me for my namesake? You don’t really believe that gods or spirits or whatever he’s supposed to be, really exists?”

“Your parents named you after a guy?” Joe asked surprised.

“Yes, they did. Big deal. It was a long time ago.” Joanna said annoyed.

“I still would like to know.” MacLeod insisted.

Joanna eyed him coldly. “I’m sure you would. Tell me, MacLeod, when did the universe decide that everything resolves around you and your judgment?”

“Alright, that’s enough. Play nice or go to your rooms.” Alexander spoke up.

Joanna smiled wickedly at him. “Only if you come along to spank me.”

Dawson and MacLeod blushed bright red. Neither of them were prudes but the way she said it, well, thankfully there were no minors present.

“Let’s get out of here, Mac, before it gets dirty.” Joe said and limped to the doorway. The Scot quickly followed. Old Immortals could really be weird sometimes.

End


End file.
